


En una Tarde

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Quell, Sólo un toquecito de Dai e Issei, Viñeta, Y una mención de Shu, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: ¿Cómo era una tarde cualquiera para SolidS cuando no estaban ocupándose de su agenda? Principalmente, para Shiki y Rikka.





	En una Tarde

**Author's Note:**

> Un sencillo escrito que hice esta tarde mientras estuve fuera de casa... Espero lo disfruten.

**.**

**.**

Cuando Rikka vio la mano ensangrentada de Shiki no fue capaz de reprimir un grito. Y Shiki, como si nada, sólo le dijo que se había cortado con papel mientras trabajaba. En seguida, Rikka lo llevó al cuarto de baño donde procedió a curarlo, utilizando los utensilios de emergencia. Las cortadas no eran nada por lo que alarmarse, pero si fueron un poco profundas, lo que ocasionó que la sangre se disparara con rapidez. Al final, Shiki terminó con la mano vendada (una de las cortadas más significativas estaba en la palma) y una bandita en el dedo índice.

-No sé qué haría sin ti.- Shiki, sin perder la calma, confesó. Dependía tanto de Rikka, hasta para situaciones tan pequeñas como esa, que ni era capaz de imaginarse sin él.

-Seguro continuarías trabajando sin importar el dolor o la sangre.- con un suspiro Rikka agregó, pero contento por la declaración contraria… Le gustaba cuando Shiki le dedicaba palabras así de bonitas, no se aburriría jamás- Por favor, procura tener más cuidado-. Y dio soporte a su preocupación tomando con cuidado la mano lastimada de su líder y dejando un pequeño beso sobre la venda que recién colocó. Ante eso, Shiki asintió, disfrutando de los mimos.

Considerando la condición de Shiki, este terminó sobre el sofá al no tener de otra que tomarse un receso _forzoso._ Aunque Rikka lo convenció por completo, de reposar un rato, al decirle que había horneado galletas y prepararía chocolate para tomar. Y en cuestión de minutos, se encontraban ambos disfrutando de las crujientes galletas y  el tibio chocolate con leche que hacía un acompañamiento perfecto, una combinación deliciosa.

-¿Los chicos?- entre bocados y sorbos, Shiki reparó ante el silencio del departamento.

-Tsubasa en la universidad y Dai sólo dijo que se iba a tomar la tarde.- informó Rikka, e hizo una breve pausa para beber un poco de su taza antes de agregar- Y si me lo preguntas, creo que cierto gemelo mayor tiene que ver con eso.- más que una suposición, se encontraba bastante seguro de ello, pues ya estaba al tanto de la situación de aquellos dos y, sin duda, le causaba mucha ternura.

-Shu va a matarme.- fue a lo que Shiki le tomó importancia, trágico, recordando claramente lo _sobreprotector_ que era el líder de _QUELL_ con los gemelos.

La risa de Rikka se escuchó al instante, y cubrió su boca mientras reía un poco más. _Ah_ , Shiki tenía unas ocurrencias… Y una habilidad extraña de hacerlo reír hasta con lo más absurdo ¿O era el amor lo que lo volvía más vulnerables a los chistes -la mayoría, malos- de Shiki? Era lo más seguro.

-No digas eso, Shiki. Nuestro Dai es un buen chico ¿Quién no quisiera tenerlo en su familia?- dio su punto de vista, en defensa de su muchacho por supuesto.

-Él estará bien, me preocupo es por mí.- insistió, sabiendo de lo que era capaz su antiguo compañero. Claro, estaba exagerando y toda la cosa… Pero sinceramente, no podía evitar sentir cierto temor al respecto.

-Jamás permitiríamos que te sucediera algo.- y con la sonrisa deslumbrante que Rikka ofreció, acompañando a sus palabras, Shiki quedó más tranquilo… Sólo Rikka podía convencerlo de cualquier cosa.

Cambiaron de tema, charlando de todo un poco, mientras los aperitivos se iban acabando. Parecía mentira, pero hacía mucho que no disfrutaban de un momento tan ameno… Últimamente tenían muchos compromisos, tanto grupales como individuales, y coincidir en casa era cada vez más difícil. Pero en esa tarde, el destino les sonrió regalándoles un ratito juntos, donde podían disfrutar del otro en un ambiente cómodo y tranquilo…

Quien los viera, claramente percibiría una escena protagonizada por una parejita de casados. Aunque no estaría muy fuera de la realidad, pues el juego de sortijas distribuido en cada dedo anular era la prueba de aquello. Eso, sumando el tiempo que ya llevaban juntos.

Y como lo bueno siempre termina, los dulces fueron consumidos por completo. La cantidad de galletas era considerable (perfecto para dos) y la taza donde fue servido el chocolate tenía capacidad para una muy buena porción… Era suficiente para acompañar largas charlas.

-¿Estuvieron bien las galletas?-

Rikka, quien regresaba de la cocina después de dejar los trastes vacíos, preguntó casualmente mientras se sentaba una vez más junto a su acompañante de esa tarde. Shiki asintió, sonriendo levemente, luego abrió la boca para decir:

-Delicioso, como todo lo que haces.- y se giró hacia al contrario, sin perder su expresión.

No hubo más palabras, sólo un beso más dulce que de costumbre y que rápidamente se multiplicó.

Más tarde, cuando los más jóvenes hicieron acto de presencia, se encontraron con Rikka ubicado en el sillón pidiéndoles silencio. Rápidamente, se dieron cuenta que Shiki dormía plácidamente sobre el regazo del de rosas cabellos… En una escena que, sin duda, no salía de lo habitual tratándose de esos dos.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y me disculpo por posibles errores. 


End file.
